


Личное счастье Хибари Кёи

by daana, Spicebox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Личное счастье Хибари Кёи

С каждым днем Хибари выглядит все более счастливым. Это кажется странным: совсем недавно ползал в пыли, размазывая кровь по камням и давясь осколками зубов, а тут — смотри-ка. Цуна давно не помнит себя наивным: вероятность того, что позорный проигрыш вправил Хибари мозги, стремится к бесконечности со знаком минус.  
Как же все это странно. И Рокудо Мукуро пропал. Снова победил, снова унизительно, нечестно, дьявольски небрежно. И пропал. Интуиция Вонголы молчит. Хром говорит, что все в порядке. Когда она это говорит, то выглядит так, будто ее режут заживо.  
Почему-то Цуна откладывает и откладывает этот вопрос, но однажды, когда кто-то из девочек, кажется, Хару, в ответ на глупую и совсем даже не смешную двусмысленность отвешивает Хибари звонкую пощечину, Цуна вздрагивает и тянется за перчатками, а Хибари — и это самое дикое во всей этой дикой ситуации — насмешливо щурится, потирая краснеющую щеку.  
Цуна хочет заглянуть ему в глаза, кажется, он наконец понял, что происходит.  
Кажется, Хибари больше не Хибари.

В пользу этого говорит многое: зачем-то он выкупил Кокуё-лэнд и сидит там безвылазно; и с каждым днем выглядит все более счастливым; и Рокудо Мукуро пропал. Глаза у Хибари одинакового цвета, серого, и на щеке нет паутины трещин — но Хром всегда держится поблизости, и порой смотрит на него так, будто ждет беды. Так странно считать Хибари жертвой. Но делать нечего, и Цуна идет его спасать.  
У ворот в бывший центр развлечений скучают рослые охранники; одного из них Цуна помнит по школе и Дисциплинарному Комитету, второй говорит, что Хибари-сан уехал. Я все равно войду, думает Цуна. Они захотят меня остановить, думает Цуна. Глупо драться с людьми Хибари; еще глупее из-за них оставить Хибари без помощи.  
— Босс, — говорит Хром у него за спиной, а потом подходит и останавливается рядом. — Зря вы пришли, босс. Давайте я провожу вас.  
Она хочет сказать что-то еще, но вместо этого кладет руку на горло, словно несказанное мешает ей дышать. Цуна понимает, что охранники их больше не видят. Цуна идет вслед за Хром.

Парк немного привели в порядок, и в зарослях появились новые дороги; они выглядят так, будто прокладывал их Баринезуми. Может быть, так оно и было. Развлекательный центр теперь не похож на развалины, которые вот-вот осыплются в пыль, однако более развлекательным он тоже не стал.  
— Сюда, — говорит Хром, сворачивая в пустой, очищенный от битых стекол и грязи, но ничем не украшенный коридор, — только, пожалуйста, босс...  
Цуна останавливается, едва не налетев на Хром, как на стену; Хром оглядывается через плечо, косит глазом — маленькая печальная птичка — почти беззвучно заканчивает:  
— Только не убивайте его.

Цуна думает, что всё, наверное, очень плохо. Может быть, так плохо, что ничего уже не исправить. Цуне почти страшно идти дальше, он не хочет знать, что Мукуро сделал с Хибари. Но Хром подходит к двери в подвал, и Цуна идет за ней следом.

Сперва, пока глаза привыкают к тусклой полутьме, он видит Хибари: тот сидит к ним спиной, согнувшись, свесив руки между колен. Почему он не замечает прикрывающей их иллюзии, успевает подумать Цуна. Это скверный признак, успевает подумать Цуна.  
А потом он видит Мукуро.  
Он видит Мукуро, но интуиция Вонголы молчит.  
Цуна понимает: это потому, что Мукуро ничего больше не сможет ему сделать. Никому не сможет.  
Он не сможет сражаться, потому что его пальцы не удержат трезубец. Те пальцы, которые у него остались.  
Вокруг его правого глаза не вспыхнет пламя Тумана. Пламени Тумана неоткуда взяться в пустой глазнице.  
Он не встанет на ноги, даже если снять с него цепи — никто не смог бы устоять на ногах, когда коленные чашечки раздроблены, превращены в бурое месиво с белыми осколками костей.  
И он не сможет ничего сказать, медленно и холодно понимает Цуна, когда Мукуро то ли кривится, то ли улыбается, приоткрывая то, что осталось у него вместо рта. Не сможет, потому что ему нечем.

Хибари не замечает Цуну и Хром, но как будто слышит мысли Цуны.

— Язык я вырезал зря, — говорит он, поднимаясь резко и неаккуратно, как будто вздергивая себя со стула. — Стало скучнее.

Цуна сжимает зубы, со свистом втягивает воздух, собирает слюну и сглатывает, но все же не выдерживает, сгибается пополам и избавляется от подошедшего к горлу завтрака. Утирает губы, выпрямляется. Хром смотрит в сторону, прижимая руку к животу. Кто о ней заботится сейчас, неожиданно думает Цуна. Кто поддерживает в ней иллюзию? Хибари? Мукуро?  
Он не знает, который из вариантов заставляет его согнуться пополам снова.

Распрямившись, он видит в руках Хибари тонфы. Успевает подумать, что Хибари наконец заметил их с Хром — но тот даже не оглядывается. Делает шаг к Мукуро, и тонфы расцветают шипами.  
— Рокудо Мукуро, — говорит Хибари, негромко и почти нежно. Наклоняется, поднимает за волосы голову Мукуро, заставляет посмотреть на себя. — Тебе нравится, когда я так делаю?  
Тонфа гладит Мукуро по щеке, шипы оставляют новые следы поверх старых. Мукуро щурится, глядя Хибари в глаза, и, кажется, опять улыбается. Цуну скручивают изнутри сухие спазмы, во рту становится горько; завтрак уже под ногами, избавляться больше не от чего.  
— Хорошо, что тебе нравится, — теперь Хибари тоже улыбается. — Я был бы разочарован, если бы...  
Он не заканчивает. Тонфа соскальзывает на шею Мукуро, шипы проезжаются по кадыку, рвут кожу под горлом. Кровь льется равномерными толчками, темная, густая, застывающая прямо на глазах.  
— Нет, — говорит Хибари и дергает голову Мукуро вверх, как будто это может помочь. — Слишком рано.  
Мукуро не реагирует. Мало кто смог бы отреагировать с разорванной сонной артерией, вяло думает Цуна.  
Хибари опускается на колени рядом с Мукуро, в натекшую кровь, в старые засохшие следы — Цуна не хочет знать, чего именно — и встряхивает его за плечи. Бьет раскрытой ладонью по лицу, пачкая ладонь в крови. Снова тянет за волосы.  
— Нет, — снова говорит он, и Цуна слышит в его голосе странную, неуместную, почти детскую обиду и растерянность. — Я же не закончил.

Цуна закрывает глаза. Снова открывает их. И опускает руку в карман.  
Там лежат пилюли предсмертной воли. Цуна думает, что без них он вряд ли справится.  
— Босс, — шепчет Хром и опускает руку ему на локоть. — Подождите, босс, я...

Интуиция Вонголы окатывает Цуну знакомой холодной дрожью.

— Не советовал бы тебе в это лезть, Савада Цунаёси, — Мукуро все еще придерживает Цуну за локоть. Цуна невольно дергает рукой, и Мукуро отпускает его. Улыбается. Щурит глаза, разглядывая Цуну, потом отводит взгляд.  
— Какая фатальная неосторожность, — вздыхает он, — Кёя, как обычно, увлекся и не подумал о последствиях. Секунду, Цунаёси.  
Иллюзия, прикованная к стене, вздрагивает и поднимает голову. Улыбается разбитым ртом.  
— Думал, все будет так просто, Хибари Кёя? — спрашивает иллюзия, и Хибари вздрагивает. — Да ведь ты меня даже убить не способен.  
— Ты не можешь говорить, — непонимающе отзывается Хибари. — Не должен.  
Иллюзия смеется.  
— Просто ты не в состоянии отличить иллюзии от реальности, Кёя. Полезно было бы этому научиться прежде, чем ты создал… — иллюзия понижает голос, заговорщически шепчет: — Меня.  
Тяжелая пощечина заставляет голову иллюзии мотнуться на плечах.  
Мукуро, стоящий рядом с Цуной, морщится и качает головой.  
— Ничего не поделаешь, — говорит он с насмешливым сожалением. — Мне стоило быть с ним мягче. В конце концов, пора запомнить, что Хибари Кёя все помнит и ничего не прощает. Пойдем на свежий воздух, Цунаёси, здесь душно.

Солнце заливает теплым светом парк Кокуё. Цуне кажется, что зелень деревьев, синева неба и золотые солнечные лучи — ненастоящие. Мукуро стоит рядом, прячет руки в карманах плаща, смотрит на облака.  
— Неужели мы так это и оставим, — говорит Цуна.  
— Да, Савада Цунаёси, — говорит Мукуро, не глядя на него. — Мы так это и оставим. Вспомни, во всем остальном Кёя более чем нормален. Просто он теперь счастлив.


End file.
